Bandages
by 9E-tan
Summary: Little did his friends know they were housing the most hated creature of darkness...Yusei did not want to imagine the chaos that would arise if his true identity was revealed. AU YuseixLuca
1. Seemingly Innocent

**Genre: **AU Romance/ Fantasy

**Pairing:** Luca x Yusei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YGO5D's.

**A/N:** I had to get this out of my system before I break down during exams. Damned plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. This series needs more LucaxYusei... Anyway, must abuse typical shoujo plot. It had to be done at least once in my life.

**Edit:** Many thanks to Exleader75's note- I didn't add their ages. (bonks self with hammer) I guess that's the result you get when rushing...

**Age:**

Lua: 18

Luca: 18

Yusei: 24

Jack: 25

Crow: 24

Akiza: 22

* * *

_Seemingly Innocent_

_._

.

.

"...tsk..." The young girl hissed as she held the bleeding finger before her; she needed to fix her scooter in order to make it to her doctor's appointment in the afternoon, yet she had only sustained an injury from her inexperience. Sighing, she dropped the wrench into the toolbox, wiping away the grease and blood on her hands with a clean rag. Perhaps it was God's subtle message that she should leave the scooter, lest her butterfingers would evoke an irreversible mess.

Shaking her head, Luca dashed to the indoor fitness room of her- their- current residence.

She, along with her twin brother and four other people, had somehow ended up living in the small building together. It was a two-storey building, complete with an indoor pool and fitness room; each resident had their own reasons for staying, and somehow, be it coincidence or fate, they were fine in sharing rent and co-existing with one another.

Entering the fitness room, she scanned the area until her eyes settled onto the familiar golden locks. "Jack!"

The older man grunted in reply; he was still in the middle of his training session. Jack Atlas, the current Champion of Mixed Martial Arts- gaining the title of 'King' by his fans and enemies... When they had first met 5 years ago, he, an unknown fighter from Satellite, had sworn to reach the top of the Martial Arts world; and now, he had accomplished his goal.

Despite his rather stony expression and lack of sociability, Luca knew that deep inside, Jack was a very caring individual; he was also very protective of his fellow friends (she had the pleasure to witness it first hand when some random drunk stranger tried to attack her. The poor guy didn't see it coming.)

"Jack, I have a doctor's appointment in the afternoon; would it be okay if you could drop me off at the clinic? No one else is here at the time, and my scooter's broken down..."

Amethyst eyes shifted to meet gold. "What time?"

"3:00p.m. Would it be okay...?"

Jack grunted as he continued with his curl-ups. "I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't."

Golden eyes sparked with gratitude. "Thank you, Jack!"

Before she could exit the fitness room, however, she heard the young man flip nimbly onto his feet. She turned around, curious. "Is something wrong?"

Wordlessly, the man gripped her arm, pulling her hand closer to his face. "You're bleeding."

Luca winced at the sudden pressure applied on her arm. Chastising herself for not bandaging the wound, she rushed with her explanations- the last thing she needed would be a rampaging martial artist champion destroying everything in sight. "I was trying to fix my scooter by myself. It's okay, it's only a small cut; I'll clean it right away." She gave him her brightest smile, hoping it might distract him from her wound.

Jack merely raised an eyebrow.

Under his intense gaze, she hung her head. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again..." She allowed herself a tiny peek at Jack's face, hoping that his stony frown would settle into its neutrality. During their stay at their 'home', Jack became an authoritative parent figure for Luca. She was positive that her younger brother felt the same.

His expression settling to something akin to satisfaction, Jack released the young girl's arm. Rummaging through one of the cabinets, he extracted a small First Aid Kit, and tossed it towards the teenager. "As soon as Yusei leaves the building, one of you gets hurt." Grabbing the towel hanging from a hook on the wall, the blonde man made way to the living room, muttering about babysitting kids.

Giggling softly, Luca trailed after the tall man, clutching the First Aid Kit to her chest.

* * *

"I'm home." Closing the door behind him, Yusei announced his arrival. When he heard no reply, he shrugged off his coat and headed to the garage. He had meant to fix Luca's scooter early in the morning, but an urgent call from Neo Domino City's Technological Institution regarding the Planetary Particle had delayed his plans. Not wanting to push aside the maintenance any further, he settled onto the cement floor, opening the toolbox in search for a wrench.

However, upon opening the toolbox, a light, yet evident, sweet aroma seemed to emerge from within. As soon as the scent hit his nose, he felt weakened and nauseated; shaking his head, Yusei brushed it aside as the result of overworking at the Institution and continued to withdraw the wrench.

Spotting the small fingerprints of grease left on the handle, he chuckled softly; he could tell that Luca had made a valiant attempt to fix her scooter. He was just about to wipe the tool with a rag when a flash of red caught his eye.

"...Blood...?"

With dread, he slowly opened his hands. The crimson streak from the wrench had smudged onto his palm; with increasing horror, Yusei realized that the young teenager must have injured herself while trying to fix her scooter.

_"...A fresh wound..."_

Shaking, he dropped the wrench into the toolbox, quickly shutting the lid, before stumbling towards the washroom to wash his hands. The strong smell of sweetness seemed to pound in his head; he was sorely tempted to spray Tabasco sauce up his nose if it meant the aroma would disappear.

Reaching the wooden door of the washroom, Yusei hastily entered the room; however, he was greeted with an even stronger smell of blood.

"Nngh..." He groaned as he spotted Luca's used rag, dunked in hot water with its grease and blood stains, in a small washbasin.

Clenching his teeth, he scrubbed against the blood stain on his palm with hot water and soap. The main source of the smell had to disappear before he lost his control.

Shakily kneeling on the floor, Yusei lifted the cover of the toilet seat; the contents of his lunch came hurtling down into the water. His hands, shaking, gripped tightly onto the white ceramic, before falling limply to his side as he collapsed onto the wooden tiles.

* * *

"Feeling better?"

His eyes, bleary from nausea, focused onto the form of an orange-haired man. "Yusei, you were wiped out." Frowning with worry, the man pressed a glass of water and a painkiller into his limp hands.

"...Crow..."

"Here. Take this. It'll help with the headache."

Yusei nodded, swallowing the pill with a gulp of water.

Crow grinned, amusement briefly replacing his look of worry. "Man, no wonder you always disappear when the girls are having their monthlies. Can't handle the towel pads and blood, eh?" His face shifted back to its sombre expression. "All jokes aside, you're going to have to be a lot careful, Yusei. There's been an increase of attacks in Neo Domino City. Can't have you fainting on us when the little ones need you."

An anxious feeling pooled within Yusei's stomach, overriding his weak state. "What happened?"

Crow rubbed his temples."My patrol team and I found a Shadow assaulting the local citizens in Sector 21 this morning. We've just sent her to the Facility, so she won't be of harm for the time being... But this overrides the previous theory that Shadows aren't able to exist under sunlight. The Neo Domino Security Bureau has decided to increase its output of patrols and Guardians to protect the citizens..." Crow sighed as he looked up into the ceiling. "Just when we thought those monsters could stay out of our sight, they had to come out in the day as well. They never stop finding ways to make our lives miserable... What if they transmit some virus that'll mutate people in ways other than biting them?"

Yusei remained silent. After a moment, Crow stood up from his position, and started to walk out of the washroom. "Sorry for the heavy news, but I figured you should know since you're the leader of the pack. Anyway, I'm gonna head off and grab a bite to eat before King comes in. You can come join me when your stomach can handle some food."

Closing his eyes, Yusei slumped against the washroom wall when he heard the last of Crow's footsteps.

An increase of patrols, the building fear and hatred for Shadows...

He prayed to whatever God was out there that Luca's wound had properly closed, and he would not come across any more blood. Losing control was not an option.

After all, if his friends found out they were living together with one of the very hated creatures of darkness, only chaos and complications would arise.

* * *

**A/N:** All right, feedback time! Hopefully, I can evade falling into the dreaded and overused plotholes of vampires and whatnot.

Just saying, Shadows are an existence a bit different from vampires, so don't be mistake with the blood. That comes later.

Well, let me know what you guys think. I'll need all the support I can get from you all to make this a LucaxYusei fic that the fandom just needs more of!


	2. Oddities or Normalities

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YGO5Ds.

**Genre:** Romance / Fantasy

**Pairing:** Luca x Yusei

**A/N: **Many heartfelt thanks to those who took their time to leave a comment. I was honestly surprised by the amount of people who still followed 5Ds (I thought this fan community was dying out). I'm so happy there's many fellow fans here with me! Without further ado, I bring to you the latest chapter of Bandages; please sit tight, as the complications and unexplained questions will be explained in the following chapters to come.

* * *

_Oddities or Normalities_

_._

_._

_._

_"We now bring to you a report on the sudden increase of Shadow attacks on innocent civilians. Unlike the past few decades, Shadows have been emerging from the darkness, against popular theories of their weakness against the sunlight. There has been a 20% increase of victims from the Shadow hunt in Neo Domino City. We will now ask for the assistance of Professor Frank on the topic of these strange creatures…"_

"Hey, sis, do you know where the milk carton went? I swear I bought a new carton last week." A young teenage boy shouted as he rummaged through the many groceries stacked inside the refrigerator.

"It's been a week, Lua. You know that milk doesn't last long in this household."

Cursing, the boy slapped his forehead. "Fan-tucking fastic. I forgot about the uncanny addiction to white cow secretion that seems to be plaguing this place."

"Language, Lua." He blushed as he heard his sister stifle her giggle.

"You'd be angry too if you had to eat cereal with water!" Sporting a childish pout on his lips, Lua plopped down next to his sister on the sofa.

Luka peered at him through her bangs, before continuing to read the book on her lap. "You're not supposed to eat on the couch, Lua. That's bad table manners." The corner of her mouth tilted into a smile.

Rolling his eyes, the younger twin scarfed down his oatmeal cereal with a grimace. "Have a bit of humanity, Luka. I got my milk stolen." Gesturing to the television, he prodded his sister with his elbow. "What's this all about?"

Sighing, Luka pointed to her ear. "Maybe if you bothered to listen to the news sometime, you wouldn't be so close-minded."

Scowling, the fraternal twin forced down another scoop of waterlogged cereal into his mouth.

Increasing the volume of the channel, Luka turned to her brother. "It's an interview regarding the Shadow incidents heightening in Neo Domino City. Crow warned you about them, didn't he? He's one of the city's Guardians, after all…"

"Ah, that?"

_"While we are still in the middle of conducting research, Neo Domino City's Technological Institution can firmly attest the correlation between the Shadow's mysterious origins and the Momentum Crisis which occurred five years ago."_

"Hey, isn't the Momentum Generator what fuels the entire city?"

"Lua, just keep watching."

_ "Further research has shown us that the biochemical structure of a Shadow consists of the same Momentum Particles that fuel the Momentum Generator, yet how they were formed, nor their notorious appetite for human lives, remains unknown."_

"Eeh, that didn't tell us anything! We already know the small stuff from our Technological Studies." The green-haired teenager cried indignantly as he stared at the television screen. "I bet we could do a lot better than that fishy, fake professor."

His older sister rolled her eyes. "Capturing a live specimen is hard enough. Besides, it's not like we can get in close contact with a Shadow. No one knows how they inflict harm upon people, and I absolutely forbid you from chasing after one," she quickly added as she saw the mischievous spark in his eye.

"Awww, but Luka-"

"No buts. Mother would flip if she knew you were taking the Guardian testing to patrol with Crow. Really, I've being too lenient these days…"

"Tch. You're no fun." Reaching for his blue jacket, Lua called over his shoulder. "Sis, you coming or not?"

"Eh?"

Lua smirked as he tossed a small, pink helmet towards her. "We have to get your prescription, remember? Since somebody was too afraid to ask Jack to grab the medicine on the way back home-"

"I-I didn't want to trouble him!" Blushing, Luka hastily adjusted the helmet on her head, and followed after her twin.

Opening the garage doors, Lua chuckled. "Sure, Luka. Whatever you say, scaredy-cat."

"Mou, Lua!"

* * *

"Other than a mild fever, everything seems to be fine." A tall woman brushed aside her crimson locks as she jotted down a few points onto her notepad. "Perfect, even. Have you been working out with Jack lately, Yusei?" She raised an eyebrow, her eyes tracing over the man's defined features.

"Just enough to stay healthy."

Laughing at his short reply, she handed him a sheet of paper. "Take this list to the local pharmacy. They will provide you with the prescribed medicine, which you must take once every day." With a teasing grin, she lightly poked against his chest. "I know how much you hate taking medicine, but no skipping out, Yusei. If you do, you will evoke my wrath."

"Akiza-"

"I'm going to let Crow and Jack drink all of your milk supplies." She lifted her nose slightly as she spotted the older man's eyes widen. "Even the ones you stash away in the basement refrigerator. Yes, Yusei, the fridge locked with the special code that I managed to decrypt with some assistance from Bruno." She crossed her arms, daring Yusei to challenge her words.

Though subtle, she could hear his disgruntlement. "...I'll take the medicine."

She giggled with amusement. "You had better."

Smiling slightly, Yusei folded the prescription into his pocket. "Thank you for your help once again, Akiza." He stood up from his seat. "You should rest; you've just come back from your hospital shift."

Packing her stethoscope into her suitcase, the crimson-haired woman sighed. "Even when you need help, you still put the well-being of others before you. Really, who do you take me for? I'm a doctor, you know." She smiled ruefully at the older man. "I'm here to help all of my patients. You're going to hurt my pride."

The corner of his lips turned upwards at her insistent frown, yet Yusei remained silent.

Akiza shook her head, sighing out of exasperation as she finished packing her files. "Are you implying I need to be protected?" She placed her hands on her hips, staring defiantly into his cobalt eyes. "It's only a two-year difference, Yusei. You don't need to be a guardian over me. "

"Go to sleep." After ruffling her head with a fond smile, he stepped out of the living room.

Akiza gave an indignant, yet humored, huff as she stared at the small of his back. "Stupid Yusei." She blushed as she heard his baritone chuckle reverberate in the hallway.

Turning around, her eyes settled onto the leather chair where the scientist had previously sat. A heated blush rose upon her cheeks once more as she recalled the man's toned physique.

"No, no, no, Akiza, you have no time for silly crushes!" Slapping her cheeks with her hands, she stood up straight and began to head towards her own bedroom. Truly, Yusei was breaking down her pride, one by one… Whether he was conscious of it, or not.

* * *

Coming to a slow stop before the local pharmacy, Yusei hopped nimbly off his red motorcycle. Parting the vehicle with a fond pat on its leather seat, he pushed open the glass doors.

"Oh, it's Yusei!" A jubilant female voice reached his ears. Searching through the crowd of people lining near the front desk, Yusei spotted two twins waving enthusiastically towards him.

With a small smile, he greeted them with a slight nod.

"Yusei, what are you here for?" Luka bounded up to him with an exuberant grin. "Luka's here because she was too chicken-"

"Was not!"

"-to ask Jack to help her pick up her medicine, but it's strange for you to come here. What's the matter?"

"Just a light fever."

The younger twin shook his head. "Eeh, that's to be expected. Yusei, you never get sick, do you?" Lua pouted as he crossed his arms. "Life just isn't fair! I've never seen you catch the common cold either!"

Luka tugged on her brother's ponytail. "Lua, he did catch it before."

He whipped around to face his sister. "Yeah, but it disappeared in a day!"

_"May I have the next person in line, please?"_

Sighing, Lua stepped back, allowing Yusei to step forward to the counter. Rummaging through his pocket, the scientist extracted a slip of paper, and placed it before the young woman before him.

The pharmacist stared at Yusei with a curious expression as she finished reading the list of medications on the paper. "Pardon me for eavesdropping, but do you need this medication…?"

"…Instructions…"

Quirking an eyebrow, the pharmacist reached for a bottle resting on one of the white shelves. Inscribing instructions onto a piece of paper, she stuffed the medication and sheet into a paper bag. "Please follow the instructions when taking the medication, no matter how simplistic it may seem." She winked. "Even if you may not need it."

Nodding, he took the parcel into his hands.

"C'mon, hurry up Yusei, let's go!" Looking up, he chuckled at Lua's energetic wave, and followed after the twins as they left the pharmacy.

As the three reached the parking lot, the youngest started to speak. "Sheesh, people shouldn't butt into other people's business." Lua grumbled as he started the engine of his motorcycle.

Seated behind him, Luka chastised her younger brother. "She couldn't help it, you were being too loud. Besides, the pharmacist was being really polite. It won't do for you to be mean to others, Lua."

"Mou, whatever. Just hold on tight, sis." Golden eyes searched for the signature red motorcycle of their oldest companion. Spotting Yusei's trusted vehicle, Lua flashed a grin at the older man. "Ready, Yusei? First one to reach home gets the last ramen cup in the cupboard!"

From the side, Yusei smirked in reply.

Flushing, Luka wrapped her arms tightly around her brother. "Lua, you promised me that you wouldn't race with me on reckles-AAAAHHH!"

* * *

**A/N:** Aaannd, that brings us to the end of chapter two. Thank you for your time, and hopefully, this chapter could answer some of your questions. Please let me know if there is anything else regarding plot, structure, or grammar mistakes; however, I leave now with a small preview for you awesome readers!

**Preview**

"You monster!"

"Give me back my son!"

"You've... been lying to us all this time?"


End file.
